


Wind me up and let me go

by Bagofsin



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fear Play, Gun play, I would say... be cautious, M/M, RIP, Slight Season 3 spoilers, Slightly - Freeform, Throat Fucking, yikes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagofsin/pseuds/Bagofsin
Summary: -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------‘You’re a fucking nutcase.’  Elliot hissed. ‘You’ve almost caused this whole fucking plan to blow up. Come tomorrow morning, you’re going to be the most wanted man alive.’‘I-I’m sorry, I’m so, so- ‘‘Shut up.’Tyrells mouth snapped shut.‘You’ve pledged your commitment to me, but you’ve been careless. How can I trust you?’Tyrell stared, wide eyed at Elliot.‘Well?’ Elliot shouted, causing Tyrell to jolt.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	Wind me up and let me go

**Author's Note:**

> \--------------------------------------- PLEASE READ-------------------------------------------------------  
> Taken from episode three of season three, Tyrells backstory. Instead of the Dark army coming to their hideout to take Tyrell, that happens later In this AU, Mr Robot finds out about Tyrells mistake and to put it simply- he loses his shit. I know that the scene slightly abruptly changes but! bare with it lol. 
> 
> Also, the character is Mr robot, but I used Elliot's name because it is, well- Elliots body. But feel free to imagine it as old man robot or dominant and cool spoken Elliot.

‘Pull the fucking trigger, pull it.’ 

Tyrell Wellick knelt before Elliot, trembling fingers wrapped around the handgun that rested against his forehead. Elliot, or rather Mr Robot, frowned but stared down at Tyrell with a cool gaze. He shifted his stance, and sighed. Tyrell waited, tears brimming in his eyes and his heart full of endless commitment to this man. It was almost too ridiculous to be true, Mr Robot often thought. This man was so tightly wound around him he would take a bullet for him, and he didn’t even realise that he wasn’t who he thought. It was pathetic. But it also did something to him. To see such a powerful, unstable and dangerous man bent to his will, who will do anything he sees fit and becomes weak in his presence. He felt powerful, controlling. But also, something else- something that caused a tight heat to curl in his abdomen.

‘You’re a fucking nutcase.’ Elliot hissed. ‘You’ve almost caused this whole fucking plan to blow up. Come tomorrow morning, you’re going to be the most wanted man alive.’

‘I-I’m sorry, I’m so, so- ‘

‘Shut up.’

Tyrells mouth snapped shut.

‘You’ve pledged your commitment to me, but you’ve been careless. How can I trust you?’ 

Tyrell stared, wide eyed at Elliot. 

‘Well?’ Elliot shouted, causing Tyrell to jolt. 

‘Elliot, I- I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything for you. Please, Whatever you want. Anything to prove I’m yours- that I’ll always be committed to you.’ 

Elliot clicked the safety off the gun, but kept it in place. Tyrell relaxed slightly. 

‘Open your mouth.’

Tyrell froze for just a moment, before slowly opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out slightly. It was a sight that made Elliot’s heart stammer in his chest. Keeping an easy expression, he dragged the gun down from Tyrells forehead, and pressed it against his lips. He brought it down slightly, dragging against his bottom lip and pulling away a fraction so his lip bounced back. Then, bringing it forward he rested it gently against his tongue. Tyrells eyes went wide, and Elliot gazed down with a heated glance at the gun between Tyrells lips. 

‘Show me how committed you really are.’

At first, Tyrell didn’t understand what he meant and was unsure what to do. But then it clicked. He was being asked to put on a show. He cleared his throat slightly, and leaned forward, wrapping his lips properly around the barrel of the gun. He pulled back, and dragged his tongue against the bottom of the gun. He almost pulled off all the way, and wet his lips; making sure a little drool slipped out the side of his mouth. He imagined that instead of the cool, metallic taste in his mouth, his mouth was filled with Elliot’s cock; heavy and dripping and that every swipe of his tongue produced a wave of heat throughout Elliot’s body. Tyrell leaned forward suddenly, taking the entire barrel in his mouth, and making extremely explicit and loud slurping noises. Elliot grunted, and Tyrrell flushed from the supposed praise from the man he loved. He whined, as he kept sucking and licking and moving backwards and forwards on the gun in his mouth, keeping a heated gaze with Elliot. 

While keeping the gun still, Elliot undid his belt with one hand and undid his zipper. He reached into his pants and freed his cock with a sigh. Tyrell whined, louder, as he watched as Elliot wrapped a hand around his aching cock and smeared precum with his thumb. Both of them were breathing heavily now, Tyrells chest heaving with every whine and bob of his head. Elliot stared down at him, lips parted and eyes lidded as he pumped his cock slowly, inches from Tyrells face.  
Tyrell was painfully hard, he squeezed his thighs together in hope for some friction and when he failed, he pressed a hand against his clothed dick and squeezed. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned lowly. 

He heard a click and his eyes flew open. Elliot was starting at him with an intense glare. 

‘I don’t remember telling you to touch yourself.’ He hissed, and shoved the barrel into Tyrells throat causing him to gag. His hands flew to his thighs, and he attempted to nod. He trembled, knowing now that the safety was on once again. 

‘You’re such a fucking slut Tyrell. You’re nothing more than a toy. Something for me to use. Do you know how much of a slut you are?’  
Tyrell moaned in response. Unsatisfied with this, he put a hand in Tyrells hair and yanked him back hard against the gun. 

‘Huh??’ 

‘God, Elliot, I’m such a- a fucking slut for you. I’d do anything for you. Please.’ His voice was strained and broken, and tears brimmed in his eyes.  
He moved the gun, away from his face and instead stepped forward. He rested his cock against his lips. 

‘How much do you want this?’

‘More than anything, Elliot.’ He whined, bucking up off the floor. 

‘I lov- ‘ 

He opened his mouth and started to speak again but Elliot thrusted roughly into his mouth, interrupting him. Tyrells eyes fluttered half shut, and he moaned; the salty taste of skin and precum so much more satisfying than his gun. Elliot cursed under his breath, and bucked into the hot wet heat of Tyrells mouth. He gripped his hair with one hand and pulled him roughly off of his cock, and then back on. Tyrell relaxed, letting the other fuck his throat.

‘God… you…’ Elliot hissed, ‘Whine… like a god damn… bitch...’ 

Tyrell moaned around his cock once again, and Elliot pulled him off his cock suddenly. 

‘Come here.’ 

He walked a few steps, and sat down on the edge of a nearby chair. Tyrell followed, and got between his legs once again. Elliot stuck one of his legs out and pushed it between Tyrells legs. Tyrell gasped. He gripped his hair and pulled his face close to his. 

‘You wanna whine like a fucking bitch, then you can get off like one. You can come after I do.’

Tyrell nodded, and ground against Elliot’s leg, whining while he did so. He then got pulled back onto his cock, and Elliot moaned. He started to fuck him roughly again, cursing under his breath and pulling his hair tighter. With every stroke his hips stuttered and his breath came in broken gasps as he used the other mans throat. Tyrell continued to gasp and whine, small tears falling from his eyes and sniffing. He ground against Elliot’s leg in repetitive motions, groaning heartily every so often. 

‘Fuck- god Tyrell. Your mouth is so fucking- hot. I… I’m gonna fucking- ‘ He growled, thrusting harshly into Tyrells mouth. Tyrell whined, loudly now against him. And Elliot pulled Tyrell off him in one hard tug, and pumped his dick in desperate motions against Tyrells face. Tyrell whimpered and moaned, and ground against him as he did so.

‘You’re such a fucking slut Tyrell- god- ‘And he started to come, in broken groans and heaving as he came all over Tyrells face. He breathed heavily and cursed again, and again and stroking his dick slower. Tyrell moaned, and looked up at Elliot as he ground his cock desperately against his shin. He babbled sweet nothings as heat wrapped his middle section tightly and squeezed every part of him. He closed his eyes, and when he heard that familiar click, he snapped them open and looked at Elliot in wide eyed fear, as he held a gun to his temple with a dark look in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips. And that was all it took. With a broken groan, he stuttered against Elliots Shin and came in his pants, whimpering and pawing against Elliots Thigh. After a few moments, and deep breaths he rested his head against Elliots thigh and he let him, let him have this momentary peace. He ran his fingers through his hair until his breathing calmed. In the silence, he spoke. 

‘Do you see now? Do you see? I live and die for you, Elliot.’

Elliot ran his fingers through the others hair, gaze soft. 

‘Good.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you liked it, kudos and subscriptions mean a lot to me. Also, if you want more disgusting smut then leave a request with me- I cant absolutely promise i'll get to it but it'll definitely give me will to write and I will!! Try!!!
> 
> THANK YOU


End file.
